The Huntings
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: A massive twist on the Hunger Games. Instead of the tributes slaughtering each other, mutts kill them all. Save one, who is crowned victor and lives in riches for his/her entire life. Other than a few details about the games, the world is exactly the same. Rated M because of violence. Comment! But be nice, it doesn't pay to be mean.
1. Intro

It's like the Hunger Games but different. The tributes are given weapons before-hand, and are also given a small amount of water and food. They are all placed in a line, and behind them are deadly and powerful mutts, called Hunters. In front of the tributes is some form of cover. It could be mountains, forest, jungle, or even rocky spires. Rare exceptions include the first Quarter Quell, which had half the hunters, twice the tributes, but just a massive desert. I will start at number 15, and move from there. Let the Huntings begin!


	2. Huntings 15: Part 1

I forgot to mention that until personal dramas start to unfold, the story will start with a quick intro to the character, then the Hunting will start.

* * *

My name is Kaiser. I am 12 years old, and the weapon given to me is a slingshot, which is more deadly to an unarmored person than you might think, especially in my hands. I'll be able to score a temple shot from up to 100 yards, and can also take out squirrels in the same way. The plate I'm on rises, and I enter the arena. I take in the trees, and sigh in relief. At least I can have an edge in the forest, as I had back home. I look left and right, and see to my right is a pale, shaky boy with a spear. He isn't much of an opponent, but to my left is a hulking giant, probably the strongest of the 35 of us. At his side is a massive sword, which looks as if it could sever my spine in a single stroke. I itch to look behind me, to see what creature will be hunting me, but I know that if I do so, hidden sensors will trigger and a spike will run through my chest. I hear a screech of metal, and see off to my right a girl facing backwards, with a look of terror on her face and a pointed metal pole through her heart. A robot materializes above her, picks her up with a claw, and dematerializes. Suddenly the clanging gong sounds, signaling the beginning of the Huntings. As I sprint towards the trees, I see some of the more stupid ones turning to fight the hunters. I'm ten yards from the tree, when I see the boy on my right slip and fall. I realize this is the perfect opportunity to see whats chasing me. I whirl around to see the carnage behind me. The creatures are tall, wearing black cloaks. Their heads are covered in black cloth, and all I see of their faces is two glowing yellow eyes. I watch the boy sobbing, begging to be spared. The Hunter raises his metallic arm, which ends in a sword, and brings it down to kill the boy. I turn and sprint into the trees. After a bit I glance to my left and see the massive boy running a few yards away. He starts to close in on me, trying to pull out his sword while he runs. I don't give him the chance. My slingshot is out and loaded in one second, and a second later I release it. The stone hits him right between the eyes, and he goes down. I stop and walk up to his body. His backpack is gone, probably lost at the beginning. His sword is too bulky for me, but I spy a dagger at his waist that I can use. I check his pulse to be sure. He's dead, my slingshot did the trick, rupturing something or causing enough skull damage to kill him. I jiggle the knife out of his belt, and attach it to the back of mine. Then I turn, and take of before the Hunters catch me here.


	3. Huntings 15: Part 2

I sprint through the trees until I come upon a cave. It's starting to get dark, so I set up camp in this relatively safe area. I decide to get dinner, so I enter the ring of trees around the cave.

Ten minutes later, I have a squirrel and a fat rabbit. I decide it's safe to start a fire, as the smoke won't be seen in the dark and the firelight will be hidden by the cave's walls.

Just as I am roasting the rabbit, I hear branches snapping in front of the cave. I stand slowly, drawing my slingshot and slipping a stone into the soft leather.

I round the corner in my cave and see a boy, about 16. His face is freshly cut open, probably by a Hunter, and in his hands is an axe. He sniffs the air and smiles. "Come on out, little one." Then he spots me. Adrenaline courses through me when I see his expression, one of blood-lust, insanity, and a longing to cause pain. I feel the slingshot's stone fall out of my limp hands. He raises his axe as he charges, and I know I cant load my slingshot in time. I close my eyes in terror as he closes the distance between us.

His voice raises in a yell, and suddenly is cut off in a choked gasp. I slowly open my eyes, and see a spear tip poking through his ribs. The tip is yanked back, and the boy falls, dead. I look forward, and see _her._

The girl who came here with me, who I always relied upon to help my family as I had helped hers. The girl who I always knew I loved. Catelyn Sepher stands, illuminated by the sunset. She speaks up "Guess we should continue our... friendship." She extends her hand. I walk forward and shake firmly "Yes, it seems that would be most profitable." We look into each others' eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing, despite the circumstances.

"No, seriously" she says, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes." I missed you." I answer "I missed you to, Catelyn." Suddenly, the national anthem plays. We both look up at the sky, and see the dead tributes' faces. They work their way out from the beginning, starting with the girl who turned around and got impaled, then 5 more people who tried to fight the Hunters, the 2 boys who were next to me, and finally the boy who Catelyn killed.

We both walk over to my camp in the back of the cave. Catelyn looks around, and whistles. "Pretty nice place you got here." I grin "Better than freezing in the forest, huh?" We finish cooking the squirrel and eat some of the rabbit. When I yawn, she says "Sleep. I'll wake you when I get tired." As I drift off, I see her wiping the blood off her spear. Beautiful.


	4. Goodbye My Friends!

**Im am posting this, and I know its going to make all of you scream and pull out your hair, but this account is going dormant. It might start up again, and I might be able to slip in a few chapters on the popular stories, but overall I am leaving to focus on my youtube. The channel is not yet created fully, but when it is I will post the name at the bottom of my profile, along with my server. But... I will still be reading reviews and PMs. So tell me: Should I do more comedy? Drama? Should Searching for Civilization get a sequel? Am I good at first person? Should I try more P.O.V.s? Anything you want to tell me, now is the time. Peace out (insert adjective) army!**


End file.
